roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stevens DB
}} s |HeadMultiplier = 1.1 |Suppressor = a |MuzzleVelocity = 1500 studs/s |Penetration = 0.5 studs |Suppression = 2.5 |HipCamRecovery = 9 |SightCamRecovery = 10 |WeaponRecoverySpeed = 12 |WeaponRecoilDamping = 0.9 |MinHIPCameraKick = 4.19, -1.61, -0.31 |MaxHIPCameraKick = 4.80, -1.11, 0.30 |MinHIPDisplacement = 0.10, 1.50, 15.19 |MaxHIPDisplacement = 0.40, 1.10, 18.79 |MinHIPRotation = 0.20, -1.00, -0.31 |MaxHIPRotation = 0.69, 1.20, 0.30 |HipfireSpreadFactor = 0.07 |HipfireRecoverySpeed = 8 |HipfireSpreadDamping = 0.80 |MinAIMCameraKick = 4.30, -0.50, -0.50 |MaxAIMCameraKick = 4.69, -0.90, 0.50 |MinAIMDisplacement = -0.11, 0.20, 9.19 |MaxAIMDisplacement = 0.10, 0.20, 9.80 |MinAIMRotation = 0.80, -0.50, -0.81 |MaxAIMRotation = 1.10, -0.21, -0.50 |SightMagnification = 1.8 |ReloadTime = 2.8 |EmptyReloadTime = 3.1 |EquipSpeed = 12 |AimingSpeed = 16 |CrosshairSize = 40 |CrosshairSpreadRate = 800 |CrosshairRecoverRate = 10 |WeaponWalkspeed = 14 |AimingWalkspeed = 8.4 |AmmoType = 12 gauge |Buyable? = yes |ExtendMagazine(yes/no) = no }} The Stevens DB is an American Shotgun. It is unlocked at rank 81, or it can be purchased with credits. History Double-barreled shotguns are classified as multiple barrel weapons, with two parallel barrels allowing two shots to be fired either consecutively or simultaneously depending on the model. Their design dates back to earlier types of firearms such as blunderbusses, which fired multiple pellets at once and used smoothbore barrels, similar to modern-day shotguns using buckshot ammunition.Ahoy. 2014. Double-Barreled Shotgun. August 24. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EY2lWmZN5TQ. Double-barreled shotguns are relatively simple to operate and are considered reliable, fairly cheap and tend to be less restricted by firearm laws, as they have a limited capacity. They are also simpler to redesign to accept different or more powerful ammunition. The most common double-barrel shotguns have a Side-by-Side (SxS) barrel configuration, with the barrels being horizontally parallel to each other. Another type of configuration is Over-and-Under, (O/U) where one barrel is atop of the other in a vertical alignment. O/U shotguns have more accurate iron sights, as the barrels are underneath the sights, however, SxS shotguns are cheaper to manufacture and more reliable. In-Game General Information Currently, the Stevens DB is one of the two shotguns that have an instant burst fire mode in the game, with the other being its secondary variant, known as the Sawed Off. It has the second-highest raw shotgun damage in the game, only being weaker than the KS-23M. Using the Instant Burst mode allows the shotgun to fire from both barrels at once, doubling the pellet count. This comes at the cost of emptying the shotgun in one click, requiring the user to reload immediately after. Burst mode doesn't spread out the shot any further than it normally would, however it does make the pellet cloud considerably more dense as there is double the amount of pellets (16, for buckshot) in a space where the normal amount of pellets (8, for buckshot) would normally be. The Stevens DB has very high sight accuracy making it ideal for ADS. The Stevens DB's semi mode works just like the other shotguns. One shell is shot at a time, allowing the user to fire twice before reloading. Semi mode is best used in close-quarters-combat (CQC) because it allows the user to fire twice without needing to reload, making it much more forgiving if the user misses the first shot. Burst mode is best used at longer ranges since it has a higher chance of a one-shot kill (1SK) at longer ranges than in semi-automatic. However, at close ranges it is able to nearly always secure a 1SK, given how many pellets it has per trigger pull. In a panic, this will easily down a single target up close (although the subsequent reload will leave the user vulnerable to an attack). Burst-firing with slugs will have the second shot be slightly less accurate. Usage & Tactics The Stevens is best used in CQC maps with a lot of cover, which makes it easier to apply hit-and-run tactics. While the shotgun has a quick rate of fire (RoF) and high damage per shell, the Stevens also has a mere 2 rounds at its immediate disposal. A good secondary is then necessary to pick off the remaining targets the user did not already kill with their Stevens, or in a case where the user cannot currently fire the Stevens DB and need to resort to quick measures. The use of different ammunition shells depends on what the user has in store for the Stevens. If it is for medium-long range use, the Stevens can use slug rounds to kill any target of the user's choosing. Flechette acts a lot like normal buckshot, but with more frequent 1SKs for wall penetration, making it more consistent when a target is partially in cover. Birdshot is for users who focus on using the weapon in CQC and users who need the extra pellets and wider spread to quickly dispose of threats in close quarters, to make up for the Steven's lackluster capacity. Whether or not the sights are of any use is dependent on the user in question. while the standard sights are open enough, they aren't exactly the most pinpoint sights. An alternate sight may be necessary for its use, be it for simply being less obtrusive, or for making more precise shots at range. The Stevens is definitely capable for users primarily used to aiming, since the faster ADS speed than other shotguns will make it snap on to enemies quicker and more efficiently. Its wide spread shots are better in short distant battles than long distant ones. Conclusion The Stevens DB is an excellent shotgun for dealing with small groups, especially when using the right ammunition types and being under the right circumstances. However, frequent reloading would put a dent to anyone's chances of survival if they are a little too spendy with their shells. Damage Table for Ammunition Attachments Semi= |-| Instant Burst= Pros & Cons Pros: * Has a unique insta-burst mode. * Quick reload. * Can aim above sights. * No delay between switching fire modes. * Fastest ADS speed in class. * Highest ranged damage in class. Cons: * Hold only 2 rounds, reload is frequent. * Requires meticulous aim and trigger discipline to be used effectively. * Cannot attach suppressors. * Barrel attachments require double the kill amount than normally required. Trivia * The Stevens DB used to be called the Model 37 DB in the test place. ** It is possible that it was renamed to avoid the confusion with the Ithaca Model 37 pump action shotgun or the Winchester Model 37 single-barreled shotgun. ** The closest to the in-game model offered by Stevens Model 335 and Model 330 hammerless double-barrel shotgun. * An ability shared with the Sawed-Off, the Stevens DB is able to empty its capacity in a single burst. ** This single burst is achieved by pulling both triggers, as one is assigned to each barrel. * There is an engraving on the right side of the stock, reading "BOOM", in an identical font to that used in the Doom logo. ** This is a nod to the Super Shotgun featured in DOOM 2, a double barrel shotgun known for its power and high rate of ammunition consumption, being double that of the regular shotgun. * Barrel attachments require double the amount of kills on the Stevens DB compared to other guns. This is likely due to that there are two barrels requiring two attachments. ** This is also the case for the Sawed-Off. * The Stevens DB used to fire 9 pellets of buckshot/flechettes and 27 pellets of birdshot, but this was reverted to 8 for unknown reasons. ** this was most likely for balance reasons as on instant burst effectively turns the DB into a medium range blunderbuss. * With Birdshot and on burst, the Stevens DB has the highest damage potential out of any firearm within a single trigger pull, at 1'036.8 damage per trigger pull, which can be elevated to 1'140.48 damage if all the pellet hits are headshots. * When this weapon first came to the test place, its 3rd-person model was a brown KSG-12. * The reload of Stevens DB is incorrect, since for removing the shells, a user would need to push the lever behind the barrel to the right so it could open. * The Stevens DB one of two break action shotguns in-game, along with the Sawed Off. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Historical Weapons